diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat H
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat H is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the eighth episode for the second series, with the return of Big Nipper, and originally aired on the 7th July 2017. Competing Robots Big nipper.jpg|Big Nipper The revolutionists.png|The Revolutionists Manta.jpg|Manta Dantomkia.jpg|Dantomkia Toughasnails.jpg|Tough As Nails Lightning.jpg|Lightning Steel avenger.png|The Steel Avenger Flea.png|Flea Battles Round 1 Big Nipper (2) vs Flea vs The Steel Avenger vs Lightning Big Nipper span around and charged at Lightning, seemingly unable to put its lifter down. Meanwhile, Flea rushed in and attacked The Steel Avenger, who in turn axed it with the bladed axe, the axe caused heavy blows and managed to knock off an eyebrow and completely destroy the spinning bar and motor. As Big Nipper was attacked by Lightning, The Steel Avenger rammed Flea into the second seeds and their opponent only for Flea to get away. The three robots all managed to push one another into the opposite side wall, where Big Nipper with the help of Lightning attacked the isolated Flea and with the claw lifter, Big Nipper toppled Flea over and out. Big Nipper rushes and presses the pit release button while being chased by Lightning. Big Nipper gets around the side of Lightning and lifts it upwards while The Steel Avenger smashes down onto the top of the second seeds. Lightning is toppled over and struggles to self right while Big Nipper lifts and tips The Steel Avenger into the pit. Qualified: Big Nipper (2) & Lightning The Revolutionists vs Dantomkia vs Tough As Nails vs Manta At first Dantomkia attempted to fight The Revolutionists but was merely battered aside Alongside Manta, Dantomkia ganged up on Tough As Nails flipping the clawed machine. As The Revolutionists was assaulted by Tough As Nails, Dantomkia was flipped sky high by Manta self righting immediately. Manta flips Tough As Nails into Dantomkia who also flips the Dutch machine. Tough As Nails darts over and presses the pit release button while being attacked by Dantomkia. The two tussle before Dantomkia decide to flip Tough As Nails out of the arena. Dantomkia, foolishly, attacks Manta as it tried to pit the overturned Revolutionists, causing manta to flip Dantomkia as a response and eventually a second flip finished off Dantomkia. Qualified: Manta & The Revolutionists Head to Head Big Nipper vs Manta Big Nipper smashes into Manta but is flipped upwards and over. Big Nipper self rights but is flipped over by Manta. Big Nipper moves around and gets behind Manta and lifts in, damaging the underbelly. Manta drives off of Big Nipper who was self righting, Manta charges and tries to flip it only to send itself on top of Big Nipper only to drive away. The seeds runs away and presses the pit release button but Manta attacks by flipping them. Manta chucks Big Nipper around the arena with Big Nipper running away from the dangerous flipper. Big Nipper eventually gets underneath Manta and damages the underbelly and pushing Manta around, but it is flipped and eventually chucked over and out. Winner: Manta The Revolutionists vs Lightning Lightning charged and bashed into The Revolutionists who in turn slashed the sides of it. The Revolutionists attack Lightning but it manages to get underneath and flips The Revolutionists but it bounces back onto its wheels. The Revolutionists batters the back of Lightning sending it spinning away but it reveres and pushes into the side wall until it turns and flips The Revolutionists over. For a while The Revolutionists remained on its back but using the power of its full body spinner it to self right. The Revolutionists goes after Lightning and damages it some more but once again Lightning returned fire and flipped The Revolutionists up against the side wall. The Revolutionists survives and attacks Lightning through vicious attacks and even taking a chunk from the flipper. Lightning runs away but manages to flip The Revolutionists again this time for good as it was unable to self right. Winner: Lightning Big Nipper vs The Revolutionists Big Nipper rams The Revolutionists and uses its claws to lift and damage the underbelly of the American spinner. The Revolutionists drops off but Big Nipper reverses and topples The Revolutionists. Big Nipper nudges The Revolutionists and causes it to spin upwards and self right, it returned fire but only to be flipped over by Big Nipper once again. After self righting The Revolutionists batters Big Nipper some more before slamming into the pit release. The Revolutionists continued its attack smacking into Big Nipper throwing it upwards slightly and heavily damaging the second seeds. Big Nipper topples The Revolutionists and starts to smack the bottom of The Revolutionists. They self right again and the two machines battle, both heavily damaged, Big Nipper attempts to pit The Revolutionists but is pushed back and slashed again. The Revolutionists batters Big Nipper continuously, both heavily damage and smoking, however The Revolutionists is pushed towards the pit only for Big Nipper to make a fatal mistake by reversing allowing for The Revolutionists to deliver a killer blow. Winner: The Revolutionists Manta vs The Revolutionists Manta charges and attempts to flip The Revolutionists but fails to do so, allowing the full body spinner to make impact, removing one of the Manta wheels entirely causing it to only move on one wheel. Manta span and was battered heavily by The Revolutionists. Manta, despite limited movement, flips The Revolutionists around the CPZ, almost chucking it out on a few occasions. The Revolutionists spins into Manta but is chucked once again, it self rights and bashes Manta out of the way but Manta gets underneath and throws The Revolutionists out of the arena. Winner: Manta Lightning vs Manta The two blue flippers smash into each other with the more powerful Manta chucking Lightning upwards. Manta circles and gets underneath Lightning again. Manta backs away and runs away from Lightning. Manta enters the CPZ and turns, Lightning charges and gets flipped by Manta. Manta turns and gets underneath Lightning again before finally throwing it out of the arena. Winner: Manta Big Nipper vs Lightning Big Nipper tentatively charges at Lightning and throws itself over, it self rights and Big Nipper goes to the pit release. Lightning pursues Big Nipper but Big Nipper lifts Lightning upwards and over on its back. As Lightning attempted to self right it is pushed around the arena. The two runs away, chasing each other and neither getting an attack. Lightning rams Big Nipper, but fails to flip it each time chasing the runners up around the arena. After a while of chasing, Lightning flips Big Nipper but it self rights immediately and runs away. Big nipper spins on the spot hitting Lightning a few times. Lightning continues to wedge itself under Big Nipper but does nothing except pin it. With more dawdling, Big Nipper rammed Lightning, going over the wedge as opposed to getting under it, the two continue to dance. Lightning pushes Big Nipper but they get away, Big Nipper tries to get underneath once more but fails to do so. Big Nipper runs away and Lightning Chases after it only for Big Nipper to reverse and pit Lightning once and for all. Winner: Big Nipper Heat Final The two robots collided into each other with Manta getting the first hit, flipping Big Nipper upwards. Big Nipper grabbing Manta, throws it on its back before sliding behind Manta and charges against the CPZ and in a stunning turn of events, throws Manta out of the arena. Winner: Big Nipper Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:King B Remix, Tough As Nails, Black Hole and Typhoon 2 Winner: Black Hole Sumo Combatant: Scorpion 17 Seconds Trivia *This episode contains two mistakes, one is a "controls" menu popping up in the first battle and another was the order of the battles. Category:Series 2 Category:Heats